With a Burning Passion
by EmJaNe
Summary: Bella was a victim of a house fire and has a reminder of that everyday, Edward is a firefighter and has a hard time caring about people. What happens when she meets the man that saved her life in a grocery store? Better than it sounds. AU AH
1. Spreading Flame

**A/n: Alright so this is a new story!!! its an idea so if you guys don't like it….i might continue it or…I might not. But my dad is a firefighter so he is my inspiration. And Edward of course!**

**So here goes nothing….! **

**BPOV:**

I was upstairs in my bedroom like any other day. My Ipod was sitting in the doc. I put it on shuffle so I didn't have to listen to them in the boring old alphabetical order.

I walked up to my closet and opened the doors.

_What glamorous outfit should I wear today? _I asked myself.

Well it wouldn't matter anyways because as soon as I got to Alice and Rose's house they would go Bella Barbie on me. That's what most of my nightmares are about….

But they were like sisters to me and I let them do whatever they wanted to me even if it was like sitting through hell.

I pulled out a blue tank top and a pair of blue and gray, plaid Bermuda shorts, then shut the closet doors and walked over to my bed.

I laid the clothes out on the bed and went to my jewelry box. I picked out a pair of blue earrings with white polka-dots on them and a couple of bangles which were blue and silver.

I changed into the outfit I just picked out and put on all the jewelry. I didn't bother with make-up because for one, I didn't know how to put it on and two, Alice and Rose would yell at me for doing it wrong and would fix it anyways.

My hair just hung loose around my shoulders in soft, natural curls. I tucked a couple of strands behind my ears and grabbed my purse off of my desk.

When I was about to turn the doorknob I noticed it was unusually warm. I didn't think that my parents would have the heat up that high because it was nice out today. I just assumed it was my hand that was warm and not the door knob.

But that was a _big_ mistake.

As soon as I opened the door I immediately was wrapped in a blanket of heat. It smelled like smoke and I noticed the smoke detectors were going off. Then I was coughing. The smoke was filling my lungs now.

I threw my purse back into my room and got down on all fours. I started crawling to my parent's room but before I could reach it flames leaped up and blocked my entrance and possibly my parents exit.

I started crying not just because I knew my parents might die in a couple minutes but because the smoke was burning my eyes. I yelled my mom and dads name as loud as I could.

"CHARLIE!!! RENEE!!!"

But I was just answered by the sound of spreading flames.

I mean seriously, in the rainiest town in the Continental U.S. we have a house fire. I mean out of all the days it doesn't rain…it just _had _to be this one.

But I had no time to think about that. I needed to find a way to escape. I knew that I only had about 10 to 15 minutes or I was a goner.

I continued to crawl around on the floor hoping that my parents had both left for work and they wouldn't die. I could live with dying but I couldn't live with not having them in my life.

I reached the stairwell… or at least I was pretty sure it was the stairwell. Flames were on either side of it and I knew I wouldn't make it in time and I would most likely be trapped. So I turned around and started crawling towards the bathroom where there was a window and a closet full of sheets and towels I could make a rope out of.

I continued coughing and I could barely breathe. I was steadily inhaling smoke and choking each time. My throat burned and my eyes stung.

The room around me was getting hotter as the flames rose. I couldn't see any thing except for gray haze anymore. My pace was slowing and my face was stinging.

I finally stopped and fell to my stomach. With all the energy I had left I rolled over on to my back. My eyes drooped and closed.

I didn't have all those memories of my whole life just the ones that happened recently.

I remembered last night's dinner and how we were all laughing and having fun at the dinner table. Then before I went to bed that fight me and my dad had I didn't say goodnight to him or that I loved him. I just simply yelled 'I hate you!' and slammed my door shut.

A tear rolled down my face. I _did _love my dad. I didn't hate him at all. But I would never get to tell him that.

Then I remembered yesterday afternoon when me Alice and Rose went to the mall and checked out all the hot guys. Then Alice pulling me into every dressing room in every store then we all went to the salon and got the Spa Special.

I laughed a little at our good times but cried too because I would never see them again.

My life was over and I was only 18. I didn't want to die.

My face was extremely painful now and I was losing consciousness.

The last thing I remembered before I went unconscious was the sound of breathing through an air tank.

That was it for me. My life was over.

**A/n: Okay I know its short but that's how I wanted it… **

**I hope you liked it and want to read more!**

**REVIEW PLEEZ!! =]**


	2. Angel in Hell

**A/n: OkaY! Here goes another chapter in Edwards POV!!! How fun!!! It might not be that great but Hey! I try! SO When you finish reading this chapter PLEEZ REVIEWW!!!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!! And Bella is still in high school she is about to graduate. **

**EPOV:**

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was lookin pretty rough. I just got back from an old couples house and their toaster, so they said, 'blew up'. But when we got there the elderly woman was asleep on the rocking chair, and her husband was happily sitting on the sofa with a piece of toast staring at the TV. He was watching Oprah.

He said "Thought you boys would like a little time to relax." So Jasper kindly told him not to call unless there is an absolute emergency, before I could personally yell at him and have him arrested. I wasn't very patient with people who wouldn't know what common sense was if it slapped them across the face.

I turned the sink on and splashed my face with the cold water. I looked back up into the mirror and saw the couple scratches I got from yesterday. I had a burn on my hand but it wasn't too bad. I fixed it up and it was getting better. I ran my good hand through my hair and took a deep breath.

I shut off the water and walked back out into our bedroom. I went into my dresser and searched under a couple of my shirts and found my secret stash of peppermint patties. They were my absolute favorite. But if any of the guys found out about that they would harass me until I retire. Or they would just steal them and tell me I was pregnant, craving peppermint patties. So that's why I keep them secret.

I took one out, unwrapped it then stuffed it in my mouth. I walked out into the kitchen where Jasper and Emmett were. Jasper was at the stove cooking and Emmett was looking through a magazine at the table. I didn't even want to know what he was looking at.

"Hey Eddie boy!" Emmett yelled.

I nodded my head towards him "Hi Emmett, Jasper."

"Hey Edward." Jasper replied while stirring spaghetti sauce.

I took a seat across from Emmett at the table and took a look at the magazine he was looking at. He had a thing for one of the Victoria's Secret models. Rosalie Hale. So he buys out all the magazines from convenient stores so only he can 'bask in her glory', his words not mine. He was a little obsessed with the girl and his life long dream is to meet her. I have to admit she is pretty hot. She's got blonde hair, blue eyes, and a rockin body. But I prefer brunettes.

"Emmett, when are you ever going to stop stalking this girl?" I asked.

"Its not stalking since she likes me back!" he exclaimed.

"Emmett, she doesn't even know you exist."

"How do you know?! She could be "stalking" me at this very moment!"

"Emmett I'm sure she has more important things to do than stalk a 22 year old firefighter."

"Well if that's the case,_ I_ personally have other things to do too, but I prefer to look at very sexy pictures of her in her underwear!" He shouted.

"Whatever you say, Emmett."

"Thank you. At least mine is a hot model and not just a ballerina!" Emmett yelled directing it to Jasper.

Jasper turned around from his pan of spaghetti sauce to start yelling at Emmett.

"You know what Em~" he started but was cut off.

The alarm started going off signaling we had to stop what we were doing and go fight a fire. It was my favorite thing to do. I got up and started running out of the kitchen while Jasper turned off the stove and Emmett was right behind me. I ran out to the garage an ran to my gear. We had exactly two minutes to get on all of our stuff, but I always got mine done a lot faster than anybody. Our gear weighed a little over a hundred pounds but it didn't bother me or the guys.

Once all my stuff was on I grabbed my helmet and looked back at my team. Mike and Tyler finally showed up and we were missing Eric; he took leave because Angela was in labor.

"HUSTLE UP!" I yelled before getting into the fire engine.

In about two minutes everyone was in and ready to go. The sirens and lights went on, the garage door opened and the lights started up. Next thing I knew we were speeding down the road and cars were pulling to the side of the road. I loved the adrenaline rush I always get, every one called me crazy but you have to be a little crazy to do this job.

When we pulled up there was already two ambulances and a ladder truck was on its way down the road. I got out and put my helmet on. My team was right behind me waiting for my directions. This was _my _team and no one else's. They listen to me and me only.

"Alright! Listen up! Mike and Tyler get the basement! Emmett and Jasper get the downstairs and I'll take upstairs! Get any living thing you see out of there if it isn't too late! Bring out any bodies you find! And at anytime you think something's not safe get your ass's outta there!" I yelled.

They all nodded to show they got it.

"LETS GO!" I yelled and pulled on my air mask and made sure everything was in check.

I busted through the front door with Emmett and Jasper behind me. Tyler and Mike went around back to see if there was a easier entrance to the basement. When I got inside I immediately felt the heat. There were flames everywhere. I looked around for a staircase while Jasper went to the kitchen and Emmett went into the living room. I found the staircase consumed in flames but I could still get up.

"CHARLIE! RENEE!" I heard a girl yell from upstairs.

I had to get to her fast. So there were at least three people in the house.

"There are at least three people in the house and one is upstairs!" I yelled into the radio built into my mask.

I turned around to see Jasper with a burned woman in his arms. She must be Renee. Jasper continued to go outside and I ran up the stairs careful not to step too hard on the burning boards. When I got all the way up the stairs I could here coughing mixed with sobbing.

I followed the noise and found the most horrible, yet the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

There was an extremely beautiful girl lying on the floor. Her eyes closed right before I got to her. Her hair was brown and wavy and she looked so fragile.

It was like seeing an angel burn in hell.

I quickly pulled her into my arms and turned around. A new flame leaped up towards where the girls head was and, before I could get out of the way, hit her face. I got out of the way as fast as I could to look at the angel in my arms, and saw a huge burn mark spread on her face. I was horrified.

I raced down the stairs and found Emmett holding a body of a man under one arm while racing out of the door. I followed suit and I saw my whole team out of the building.

I rushed the angel over to an awaiting gurney and a team of paramedics. When I had her laid her down, and the paramedics immediately put an oxygen mask over her face and weren't being very careful of her burn. I pulled my helmet and mask off as fast as I could.

"Watch her fucking face!" I yelled at them and they looked at me with wide eyes then looked back to her and realize the burn was there and began to put cream and gauze on it, to separate the elastic band and the burn.

I ran back over to my team and the tanker truck had finally got there and already a fucking news van and a reporter. I hated them, always in people's faces.

"Alright. Good job getting the bodies out. I found a girl, she was still alive. Mike, Tyler, did you find anything?" I asked/

"Nah. Just a cat, but it was crispy." Tyler said and I nodded.

"Well let's get damn thing put out!" I yelled to them.

I got to the engine and started unraveling the hose. I took the end and started pulling it to the tanker truck which was full of water since there weren't any fire hydrants.

Emmett helped me pull it over while Jasper stood back and kept unraveling it. When me and Emmett got to the tanker, I connected the hoe to it and Emmett went up on the ladder. I handed him the top of the hose and handed him the front of it. When he had a good hold on it he started to climb. Jasper ran up behind me and I told him to go with Emmett. It was usually my job to do go with him but I needed to check on my angel.

Wait…did I just say _my _angel. No, she isn't mine. She probably already has a boyfriend, she doesn't even know me.

I ran over and got Mike to help control the water in the hose while I went and checked on _the _angel. Not my angel.

I ran over to the ambulance and they had her on a gurney inside. They didn't take her away yet, and I looked around and saw the two bodies being covered up and put in the backs of two other ambulances.

"Is she okay?" I asked and the paramedic looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um…She has bad smoke inhalation and the severe burn wound on her face. Other than that and a couple of smaller burns, she's going to be fine." he explained and I was elated.

I saved her life. She was going to live and that was because of me. I was always proud and happy when I save someone's life but I was especially ecstatic that this beautiful girl would live. Even though I will probably never see her again, I was just happy she would have a good life now.

"That's good. Thank you." I said to him.

I stroked her leg, and even though I wasn't touching her with my own skin, and it was just my glove, I felt a little shock, but it was a good shock, like a tingling.

I left her with the paramedics and I knew she was in good hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once we had the fire put out, we all got in the truck again and headed back to the firehouse

It was the girls parents who they pulled out of the house, who were long gone before any of us got there.

That's what made me feel like shit. If we had gotten there faster her parents would have still been alive. Now she doesn't have anywhere to go probably, and if she does she will be miserable and she won't have the support of her parents.

But none of this should be getting to me! I've been dealing with these situations my whole career! Now this _one girl, _who I have no connections to whatsoever is getting to me! I can't be feeling like this! It isn't natural!

"What's up with you, man?" Jasper asked me.

I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. How would he know what I was feeling? And why would he even care? But he continued to wait for me to answer, with his helmet on his lap and his face was both sweaty and full of ash.

"Come on, just tell me. You've literally been hitting yourself in the head the whole time we have been in the truck." He explained while laughing a little bit.

"It's nothing. And even if I did tell you, you would just make a fucking joke out of it!" I yelled.

"Whoa, chill out. You don't have to tell me, I just thought you might want to get it off your chest." he said and turned his head to look out the window.

"Sorry, I just…_I_ don't even know what's up with me."

"Is it about that girl you saved to day?" He asked me in a gentle voice, not teasing.

Jasper is the only one who wouldn't make fun of me if it was something he knew I was serious about. He always knew when it was a good time to joke around, and when it wasn't. Emmett on the other hand…well let's just say, if he made up a speech about me when I die, it's going to list every embarrassing thing he knows about me. It was a good thing he was sitting up front with the driver which is where I usually sit but he really wanted to sit up there because it was a nice day out and he might see 'hot babes' walking around. He would definitely be making a joke out of this.

"Um…I don't even know. Ugh! I just felt so fucking bad…and those were her parents too…" I said.

"Yeah…you'll get over it somehow…shit happens."

That really pissed me off. I mean, your parents burning to death in a house fire that also held you as one of its victims, isn't the type of 'shit' that can be associated with the saying "shit happens". That is majorly fucked up!

"What the fuck ever." I said just as we got into the garage of the fire house.

I jumped out of the engine before he could say anything else to me. I took off all my gear and stormed into the bedroom. I got out a towel and went into the bathroom.

I took a long shower and thought about the angel girl the whole time. Not in that way…no. I was thinking about how her life might be for her. What things I had in my minds weren't great, and sadly they were the most realistic.

When I was done I got changed and laid down in my bed, which unfortunately was right next to Emmett's, who snores like a dying walrus.

I flipped on the news, only to be greeted by scenes from the fire I was just on. They showed one of me walking out of the building with the angel in my arms. When they got off of that scene they explained the condition of my angel. She was in the hospital and both of her parents were in fact, dead. Then they said her name.

Isabella Swan.

**A/n: Okay! I hope you all liked it and please review!!!!! This was in Edwards pov and he is a firefighter, who has a somewhat, hard time caring about people other than his family and Emmett and jasper. SO yeah. next chappie is in BPOV!!!**

**AGAIN REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**If you do Edward will come over your house in his fire fighter suit!! ALL HOTT AND SWEATY!!! lol jk…..i wish. **

**BUT PLEEZZ REVIEW!!!**


	3. Picture in a Frame

**A/n: It's been a while I know…and I know some of you were wondering why Edward was cussing so much….well it's because that's how he is in this story…he has to be and being a firefighter he's seen some pretty messed up shiz. And he has to have that personality for later stuff in the story….but yeah. Also he is upset and like I said he has a hard time caring for people besides Emmett, Jasper and his parents. **

**Here goes nothing…well here goes something! **

**Please review at the end! If I get 10 reviews I will update faster!!! But if I don't I will still update….**

**BPOV:**

I heard beeping around me and light breathing coming from the other side of the room.

It was cold, but not too cold. I tried to open my eyes, but instead of opening how I wanted them to, they fluttered open and I could finally see where I was.

Everything was white, and blue.

I looked towards where the beeping was coming from and I saw a whole bunch of machines. Then I looked down at my arms and saw needles and tubes filled with liquid connected to them. I felt something on my face and brought my hand up to feel it. It was covering my nose and mouth and I suddenly panicked.

I felt like I couldn't breathe and I desperately tried to take the mask off. Every attempt I made to remove it made the left side of my face hurt really bad. But I still couldn't breathe and I was gasping for air. I started to scream and I heard movement in the room.

I heard a small child-like gasp and then shuffling. It made me panic even more and I tried to get everything off. The needles, the tubes, the wires, the mask…everything.

A couple seconds later someone came in and I felt a pair of cool, strong hands restrain my hands. It calmed me down a bit, but not a lot.

Someone removed the mask, which I was thankful for, but they fixed all the things that were on my arms, back to where they originally were.

"Bella?" A smooth, cool voice asked me.

I didn't respond but I felt all my muscles were tensed up and I was shaking like an earthquake was happening inside of me.

"Bella, look at me, please." The voice instructed me, and I reluctantly looked up at him, with tears in my eyes.

The person was undeniably handsome, with a perfect pale complexion, maybe paler than me. He had his blonde hair slicked back, and amazing blue eyes, straight nose and chiseled jaw.

"Bella, you need to calm down. Nothing is hurting you, everything is helping you." He stated calmly.

"W-where a-am I?" I managed to ask through the shaking.

"You're in the hospital, Bella. That mask is to help you breathe." He said to me while relaxing his grip on my arms.

"W-why?" I stuttered out.

He looked unsure for a moment and turned to look at some people behind him. I followed his gaze to two other people who I thought were familiar but I couldn't remember. They were both beautiful, but completely opposite. One was tall and had beautiful, long blonde locks of hair and the other girl was short and had short, black, spiky hair, but beautiful nonetheless. The only thing that was the same about them was their eyes, they were red and puffy.

The man motioned with his head towards the door, telling them to leave. They did what he asked and shuffled out of the doorway.

When the man turned back to me I looked back up at him questioningly.

"Bella…you were a victim of a house fire." he whispered, loud enough so I could hear.

Then it all came flooding back to me in a blur.

The flames. The heat. The yelling. The smoke. The dying feeling. And feeling trapped, not knowing where my parents were. How scared I was. Then passing out and hearing the breathing through an air tank.

Then I realized that those to girls were my two best friends Rosalie, and Alice.

And my parents… Where were they? Are they safe? Are they okay?

I struggled against the man, who I assumed to be my doctor. "CHARLIE!!! RENEE!!!"

I kept thrashing around in his arms, only to make him grip onto me tighter. "LET ME GO!!!"

"Bella!...BELLA!...they're gone!...they're gone…" He yelled back.

It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying, and when I did I went completely still. I heard the doctor yelling my name but it was drowned out by my thoughts. Which were too much to comprehend and my brain just shut down due to the overload.

I let the darkness take me without a fight, I didn't have anything to fight for anymore, so what was the point?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**2 weeks later….**

I was standing in front of what used to be my home. It has been a week since I got out of the hospital. I was in the hospital bed for a week and they had to sedate me a couple of times because I kept having severe panic attacks. I've been like a zombie since. I don't talk to anyone. Not even Alice or Rose. They try and try to get me to talk but I just won't. I don't feel the need to talk anymore because if I do talk and say the wrong thing, I won't be able to take it back. Just like with my dad, I told him I hated him and he died the next day…along with my mom.

I wish I could take it back and tell him I'm sorry. But things don't work like that and I know that now.

I walked over the burnt rubble, that I used to call home, searching for anything that was saved. My house was burned completely to the ground and people are saying it's the worst fire they have seen in Forks in 23 years.

As I was walking I saw a glint of something. I looked down and saw something that was square. I gently picked it up and wiped the ash off of the front. It was a picture, of me and my mom and my dad. I was about 10 years old and we were at the beach down in La Push. My dad was holding me and my mom had us both in a hug. We looked so happy and carefree.

I drop of water hit the glass front. I looked up at the sky to find that it wasn't raining. Then I realized it was just me. I was crying.

I stuffed the little frame into the pocket of my hoodie and kept looking for things.

I was standing where my room would have been if it was downstairs. I walked and found something that was weirdly shaped and it was black, like everything else around me. I picked it up and noticed in the middle of it was a shiny square. I wiped the front of the square and realized it was my iPod, and the lump around it was the melted docking station.

I looked at the little screen and it showed the title of the song. It was "Goodbye" by Secondhand Serenade.

Tears rolled down my cheeks at how true that song was. Then I got really angry at myself. For telling my dad I hated him and at how I didn't even tell him or my mom 'good night' before I went to bed.

I threw the deformed lump in my hand as far as I could. I turned around and walked back to the too-bright, yellow Porsche that was waiting for my return. I didn't even look back at my rubble home; I just folded my arms over my chest and walked.

When I got into the back of the car Alice and Rosalie looked back at me with a sad expression.

I ignored them and they turned around. Then I heard Alice whisper, half wanting me to hear, and half not wanting me to. But I did.

"It's okay Bella, we'll take care of you."

Another despised tear spilled over and I really wished what she said was true…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We drove and drove and I blocked everything out. Just listening to the sound of the tires spinning against the road and other cars that flew past.

When we finally stopped I got out and looked up at a really pretty, and of course, yellow house.

It was Alice and Rosalie's house. It was big and very nice. I walked in with nothing but a picture of my family to my name. The entrance was a big space-y living room that was light colors, with tan leather sofas.

I didn't do anything but run into my room. They had made me my own room since I was over their house non-stop. It had purple walls and carpeting, and it had a queen-sized bed with black comforters that matched the black leather couch. I had my own bathroom and a giant closet.

But the closet was filled with clothes that Alice assumed looked good on me. I had a stash of regular clothes in the back that mostly were dark colors. Just jeans, t-shirts, sneakers, sweat pants, tank tops, and hoodies.

I took off the shoes I was already wearing and lowered my hood. The picture I had put in it was still there so I took it out and put it on the table next to my bed.

I turned and walked in the bathroom. My hands were really nasty because of all the ashy stuff I was holding.

I hadn't looked in a mirror for a whole week and I just let Alice and Rose fix me up and re-do my bandage on my face. But this time I was going to look at it. I wouldn't be able to _not_ look at it because of all the mirrors that they had in the bathroom.

I walked up to the sink and looked into the mirror above it. I looked hideous. Under my eyes was purple and bruised from the lack of sleep, and my face was paler than it usually always was. I looked how I felt…dead. My hair was still its brown, plain ,wavy self. My brown irises were surrounded by red. Then there was the big white bandage taped to the left side of my face that continues down my neck.

I carefully peeled of the tape and pulled the gauze away from my face.

The burn was a whole lot better and Carlisle-as he told me to call him- said I could leave it off after a couple weeks-he told me this when he first put it on at the hospital so it had been a couples weeks. It has been exactly 2 weeks so I decided to leave it off.

It looked nasty. It went up to the top of my ear and, like a snake, wrapped its way down my jaw and to my neck. So it wasn't too noticeable and if I kept my hood up no one would notice me either. Carlisle said if it hit my cheek and up it would have left me blind in my left eye. So he said I was really lucky. But I didn't feel lucky at all.

I felt like complete and utter shit. Don't excuse my French.

I washed my hands in the sink and watched as the water turned black and ran down the drain.

When I finished everything I needed to do in 'my' room-which included a little crying- I walked out into the kitchen.

Alice was standing at the refrigerator with her little hand on her little hip while Rosalie was huffing and puffing as she searched through the cabinets for something.

Even when they were mad they could still be beautiful. They had never ending grace. I mean, how do I, Bella Swan who trips over thin air and worked at a retirement home, come to be best friends with them? Rosalie was a _Victoria's Secret_ model for crying out loud! And Alice was a fricken' _ballerina_! They both were always in magazines. But I couldn't even get in the newspaper, unless my house burns to the ground and my whole family dies!

A lonely tear rolled down my face with my mental evaluation.

Rose and Alice closed the cabinet and refrigerator at the same time and turned to face each other.

"We need to go to the store." They said in unison. Then they laughed a little.

I walked further into the kitchen and I desperately wanted to be a part of what they were doing, again. Just like we always did.

"Can I go?" I asked in a barely audible whisper. It was the first time I had talked in 13 days. I stopped talking after my first day in the hospital.

Their heads whipped around towards me. They obviously didn't know I had walked in and they were shocked because I actually talked. After Alice got past the initial shock she bounced up and pulled me into a hug.

"Of course!" she chirped and then we were off to Alice's car.

When we pulled into the parking lot we pulled up to a spot right in front of the grocery store.

We parked next to a big, huge, red Jeep that had a firefighter sticker on the window.

**A/n: I hope you liked it!!!!!! **

**That wasn't a big cliffie. **

**Okay so I'm clarifying something. Bella is 18 and she stopped going to school because, well isn't it obvious? Alice is 20 and Rose is 21. Edward is 20, Jasper is 21, and Emmett is 22. If there is anything else you need clarified tell me in your review!**

**Here are the lyrics to "Goodbye" by Secondhand Serenade:**

It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry

Maybe I'm to blame  
Or maybe were the same  
But either way I can't breathe  
Either way I can't breathe

All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way

I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything were been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by

All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way  
All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way

And every, everything isn't only  
What it seemed so hold these  
Words that you never told me  
Its time to say goodbye  
Its time to say goodbye  
Its time to say goodbye  
Goodbye

Bye

Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

**I think it fits!! **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!!!!!


	4. Difference Between Mustard and Ketchup

**A/n: Alrighty. Here is my update!**

**Might be longer than other chapters. But it may not be. I won't feel like changing this author's note so if it isn't longer, what ever. **

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

We all climbed out of Alice's little Porsche which looked like the size of an ant compared to the elephant of a Jeep next to us.

The little firefighter sticker caught my eye and thought about how much I hate firefighters and how much I want to thank them. They didn't make it to my house as fast as they probably could have and they didn't save any of my loved ones from the flames. My mom and dad looked so bad they couldn't even be considered for a viewing. And the stupid firefighters couldn't even save my cat, Max. He was the best cat ever. But I loved them just the same because they recued me and they risk their lives to save complete strangers everyday. But I was torn between wanting to live and die at the moment. I hated living without having my parents, but I needed to be there for Alice and Rose because they were basically my sisters and would do anything for me.

A tear trickled its way down my cheek because I was so confused.

"Bella? Are you coming in?" I heard Alice ask, her voice sounding like tinkling bells.

"Yeah," I whispered and quickly followed after them, forgetting about firefighters the best I could at the moment.

When the automatic door slid open we walked inside to be greeted with a blast of air and then another set of automatic doors. That was the thing that always confused me about grocery stores. I just wanted to know why they had two sets of automatic doors. It was stupid and not necessary.

I followed Rose and Alice into the dairy section. The worst part of grocery shopping with them is they always find something to fight about. They always fought about which brand was better, right down to the last gram of trans fat. It could get annoying sometimes but most of the time it was amusing. They then would end up asking me to pick it, and I would always pick the best one.

But surprisingly enough they were barely fighting. They were actually kind of qu~

"Alice! This one has less calories!" Rosalie yelled holding up a pack of, what I thought to be, cheese.

"Wow, really Rose? Okay, mine has 91 calories and yours has 90. Its not that big of a difference." she stated with a roll of her violet eyes.

"Easy for you to say! You dance the calories off, as for me, I'm a model and I have to keep my figure."

"Oh my gosh Rosalie, you work out with me every night. Your figure will be fine." Alice said being the more sensible one.

"Well you work out _and _you dance your ass off every day, so I'm the one with the bigger problem here."

"Ugh!"

"Bella?" They turned to me and asked in unison.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why don't you just get them both and then Rose can eat hers and Alice can eat her own too."

My voice was very quiet but they heard me and threw the cheeses into the basket we picked up in the front.

We continued around the store and they kept arguing and I was getting tired of it.

"JUST STOP IT! You guys are fighting over food, for Christ's sake!" I began yelling.

They turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's food! You'll get over it! If you're having that much of a problem with shopping together than maybe you should just go by yourselves! It's pathetic! I wanted to come with you guy's because I thought it would be fun but I would rather eat a fucking cactus than hear you all fight about which food has less calories, or less carbs!"

When I finished tears of anger were threatening to spill but I held them back, I didn't want to keep crying. I had to save some tears.

When I was finished saying what I need to I took a couple deep breaths. Alice and Rosalie were still frozen in place. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Bella…wow. We are stupid, and I'm sorry we're ruining this for you. I,uh, I apologize." She said still getting over the shock of my outburst.

"Me too, Bella. I'm really sorry. I promise we won't do it ever again. Or we'll try not to at least." Alice said with tear in her eye.

"Thank you. Now can we just have fun and shop?" I asked putting the best smile on my face that I could conjure up.

They both nodded their heads with a smile on their own faces too.

I started walking but I heard a whole bunch of loud laughter. There was a slight booming laughter, a sweet southern laugh, and then the most beautiful noise I have heard in a long time. All of the laughs mingles together to make the most carefree sound.

I turned around and saw a group of guys. One was big, really big. He had huge muscles and brown curly hair. He was the one with the booming laugh; the smile on his face gave him the cutest dimples. The next one had honey colored hair, he was in shape but not as muscular as the big one. The sweet southern laugh belonged to him. Then there was him. He was gorgeous. He had bronze colored hair that fell all over the place in the most amazing way. He had chiseled features-like a real live Adonis. He had a straight nose and a perfect smile. He had a perfect body, from what I could see from the outside of his shirt. He had a paler complexion than the other two boys but he was still amazing. They were all handsome in their own way. The only thing they had in common as far as looks went, was they were all wearing a uniforms…firefighter uniforms.

Then I noticed that the first two guys looked familiar, like I had seen them before. And that's when it hit me.

I was staring at the two guys that Rosalie and Alice had not shut up about since I was 17.

They would both talk nonstop about these two guys. They were Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen. I had to admit they were both hott but the guy they were with outshined them effortlessly. Emmett was Rosalie's reason she wouldn't accept any guy's offer to go out with them. Which were a lot of offers, either through fan mail, by random guys or celebrities. And Jasper was Alice's reason for breathing. She one time went shopping and came back with a bunch of clothes for her of course, and a bunch of clothes for him. She asked us if she we thought he would like them. Her reason behind buying the clothes is they are for when he visits. Alice was just weird like that.

I was about to turn around to tell them when I heard the loudest high-pitched scream I have ever heard in my entire life. It's scared me so bad that I almost screamed myself, but I kept my face calm and remained silent. I knew it was Alice and I knew she had seen Jasper. Then I heard the words 'Oh my god' being repeated over and over again and I knew that it was Rosalie.

All three of the guys had looked up and had the most confused expressions on their face and Emmett had a bottle of mustard over his left ear and a bottle of ketchup over the right. It was really funny.

Then all of the sudden a strange look started to play on his face and both of the bottles dropped from his hands. The strange look was on Jaspers face too. And the other gorgeous guy just looked like the happiest guy in the world.

I turned around to looked over my right shoulder at Alice and Rosalie and they were smiling from ear to ear and holding each others hands like it was the end of the world since they had finally seen them. I smiled because I really did know how happy they were. I was glad they actually might get a chance to meet them.

I turned back around to look at the guys and saw that the beautiful one had a frown on his face and looked like he had gone from the happiest guy in the world to the saddest. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was his problem?

**EPOV:**

"Emmett, what do we really need here anyways? We just came here a week ago." Jasper asked him in the most annoyed tone in the world.

"Yeah, well, I just like food. And I thought we could use more. I'm kind of getting sick of eating spaghetti every night." He said as he grabbed four bottles of whipped cream off of the shelf and threw them in the basket.

"Um, what are those for?" I asked him as I pushed the cart forward. It was getting heavy because Emmett was practically throwing everything he saw into the basket.

"Well, two are for me to eat and the other two…you don't want to know." he said with a mischievous grin on his face and me and Jasper both knew what that meant.

"Eww, man that's just wrong." I said with a shake of my head. Jasper looked just as disgusted.

"What is?" Emmett asked with his usual dumb look on his face.

Jasper looked at me and then I looked back up at Emmett.

"You use whip cream to fuck yourself with." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emmett's face looked like a mix of embarrassment and disgust. Then he looked at us like we were stupid pervs.

"Um…no. Not at all. I use it to massage my feet with after I get out of the shower…"He said like _that_ was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wow. I wasn't expecting that. I started to laugh at the thought and Jasper joined in. But Emmett just shook his head and continued to pile stuff in the cart.

Jasper threw a couple packs of hot dogs in the basket and Emmett looked really concerned.

"Jasper!" He yelled at him.

Jasper looked up at him confused. "What?"

"How the heck are you gonna buy these if we don't have any ketchup or mustard at the station?" He said in a voice that was too stern and fatherly like for the current situation.

"Well Emmett, if you haven't noticed we are at the grocery store, and this is the magical store that sells ketchup and mustard." I explained to him like I was talking to a five year old, which he basically was.

"Oh…well we better hurry up before they run out!" He exclaimed and started walking as fast as he could, searching for ketchup and mustard.

Jasper and I laughed quietly to ourselves. He could be such a dumbass, but when you give him an assignment on a fire, he would get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. He was truly dedicated to his job just like me, and just like Jasper.

We were all cousins. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was Emmett's dad and mine and Jasper's uncle. Jaspers Mom died when he was only about five and his dad disappeared off the face of the earth when he was born. My mother Elizabeth died from breast cancer, she was a fighter though. She gave full guardianship rights to Carlisle and had all the legal shit figured out before she passed. My dad was and I believe still is-if he isn't already dead- a drug addict. He wasn't suitable to take in a 10 year old kid so I went to live with Carlisle and his wife Esme too. So Emmett, Jasper and I grew up like brothers. I loved them both.

When we finally caught up to Emmett he had two bottles in his hand. One was a bottle of ketchup and the other one was a bottle of mustard. He was smiling at both of them like it was a big accomplishment that he had found them.

"Good job Emmett! You found them!" I praised him like a dog.

He just looked up at me and smiled a proud smile. Then he looked back at the bottles in his hands. He looked like he was in deep thought. Then he finally looked up at us again.

"Do you know what the difference is between ketchup and mustard?" he asked us very seriously.

Me and Jasper were both confused and we just shook our heads no.

"Mustard is yellow and ketchup is red." he stated again in his very serious tone.

"Wow. Thanks for pointing that out Emmett, I don't think I would have ever noticed if you hadn't." Jasper said and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

"And you guys call _me _stupid?" Emmett asked us incredulously.

Jasper cracked and busted out laughing along with me and Emmett couldn't help it either. He laughed that booming laugh and we just stood there laughing together because we just couldn't stop.

Then out of nowhere I heard a loud screech that I guessed was supposed to be a scream and we all looked up, Emmett put the bottles over his ears to block it out.

When I looked up I saw three girls.

I recognized them immediately. They were Jasper and Emmett's girls. The model and the ballerina. They were the ones who screamed.

I heard the two bottles drop to the ground and I knew Emmett just realized it too.

There was another girl there too. She had a black hoodie on and her face was pale but slightly read and there were bruises under her eyes which made me assume she hadn't slept in weeks. She had mahogany brown colored hair and brown eyes.

Then I recognized her.

It was Isabella Swan. The girl I had rescued from the fire. My angel. I mean, _the _angel

She suddenly turned and looked over her right shoulder. That's when I saw it and that's what made my smile disappear into a frown.

There was a burn scar up from her ear down he neck. That scar was because I couldn't move her in time to get out of the way of the flame. That scar was my fault.

She turned again and when she looked back over at me the small smile that played about her lips, faltered and fell.

I had to talk to her. So I started forward.

**A/n: Hope you liked it!! Click and review!!! **


	5. Voicemail

**A/n: Sorry it's taken so long…but now I'm updating to make it all better! **

**I kind of had an authors block on how everything is going to play out but I guess I'm just going to figure it out as I go…**

**BPOV:**

I knew I had to do something.

I had to go over and probably physically drag the two guys over to Rose and Alice. As much as I didn't want to do anything, I felt like I had to because of everything that they have done for me, and I couldn't let them pass an opportunity like this up because I knew they wouldn't go over there themselves. They were just to chicken and would let themselves believe admiring from a distance would be just fine for them. But I knew they would regret it later if they did.

I also kind of just wanted to see the gorgeous guy up close…

I took a deep breath to boost up my confidence, I barely had any because I was surrounded by insanely beautiful people and I was just ordinary ole' Bella. But then again, I wouldn't get as much attention which was a good thing.

I looked straight at Emmett and Jasper and started forward. But they barely noticed me coming because they still had their eyes glued to Rose and Alice. But the looks on their faces weren't the ones that just screamed "_Damn_, I'll tap that fine ass!" , but were ones of true admiration and love. Which was sort of strange since this was probably the first time they have seen them besides, maybe, in a magazine or something like that.

As I got closer I noticed that I was getting really close to the gorgeous guy, but it wasn't because I was walking towards him since I was still a good ten feet away from where all of the guys were standing in the first place, and I was only about five feet away from the bronze-haired beauty.

Now I could see him in detail and if I thought the sight before of him from a distance took my breath away, then I should definitely be suffocating right now. He was _beautiful_! He had the most striking features. Bright, emerald green eyes and soft lips. His chiseled jaw and nose just made those more amazing and prominent.

And his beauty just made the confidence I had boosted myself up with a minute ago pop like a balloon shoved up against a bed of sharp nails. It made me want to run home and hide behind all of the designer clothes that Alice had forced into my closet. But I knew I couldn't and I knew I had to at least get the guys numbers for them.

Then I remembered my hood was down and my beautiful scar was on display. (Feel free to load that last sentence up with tons of sarcasm.) My scar was hideous and I hated it, it was just another sucky reminder of that day.

And I didn't want to give the amazing man in front of me even more reason to look down on me. Because he was probably just to tell me to tell my friends to back off because his friends are happily married and don't like girls screaming at them.

So I put up my hood and kept looking towards where Rose's and Alice's lovers were standing. They still had those weird looks on their faces and hadn't moved a muscle during the whole about 10 minutes of first noticing each other. I was hoping to just sneak past this Greek god and make my way over to his friends to get their numbers, I wanted to avoid all contact possible with him…..But my plan didn't go that well.

When I was almost right next to him I took a shaky breath and tried to walk past him. I almost smiled to myself when I thought I had escaped his presence, but then I felt a strong hand on my arm. It gave me a weird tingling sensation up my arm and I yelped as he spun me towards him. None of his movements were rough at all, they were smooth and gentle. My decision to avoid all contact possible with him was definitely not going well.

When we were facing each other I tried to avoid looking directly at his face. But when he started talking I didn't really have a choice.

"Hey," He said in a friendly way sort of like he knew me.

I reluctantly looked up at him and I was los in his eyes and in his beautifully sculpted features. He was absolutely stunning and he wasn't even trying…

"Um, uh…hi," I finally managed to get out.

"I'm Edward Masen 'slash' Cullen," he said as he held his hand out to me. I hesitated a minute before taking his hand into my own.

"Bella…Swan. Bella Swan." I said feeling a stronger tingling in my hand. It was like I was being electrocuted…but in a good way.

Edward chuckled and let go of my hand. When he let go I felt something was missing without his touch. It was freaking me out since I just met this guy literally just a second ago.

"So what were you going to do with my friends over there?" He asked gesturing towards Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh, um, well. Emmett and Jasper are sort of the subject of my two best friends stalking…" I said awkwardly.

"Holy shit! You know their names?!" His reaction sort of shocked me but I guess it was normal since we obviously had never even seen each other before.

"Uh, yeah. That's all Rosalie and Alice talk about…and I was kind of wondering if I could get their numbers for them, since they are too afraid to do it them selves."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Do you mean Rosalie and Alice as in Rosalie _Hale _and Alice _Brandon _talk about and stalk Emmett and Jasper?" He asked looking back towards the girls and then to me again, his eyes wide with shock.

"Um…yes. They don't stop talking about them and they are sort of obsessive and sorry about the screaming a second ago." I said and felt a stupid blush crawl its way up into my cheeks.

"No way! And don't be sorry. Trust me Emmett is screaming like a little girl inside right now too. And Jasper's not far from it." He said with a dazzling smile. But I was confused as to why Emmett and Jasper would be like that too.

He saw the confused look on my face and chuckled. Then he started to elaborate.

"Well they are the same way about Rosalie and Alice. Alls they do when we aren't out on a call is talk about them and go through all their magazines. I mean we barely have enough money to be here shopping because of all the magazines they buy." He said the last part with sarcasm.

I was shocked and happy and exited all at the same time. This was great! They really had a chance now. They could be happy and I felt like it was karma coming to repay them. They took me and cared for me when they could have turned me down and sent me out to one of my great-aunts or uncles. It was the best feeling ever and I really needed them to meet each other.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice rang through my thoughts and I looked up at him, confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked and then I felt something warm roll down my cheek. These stupid tears just won't leave me alone!

"Oh, sorry. I'm okay." I said before he had the chance to tell me I was crying, which I already knew.

"Alright, well, um, would you and your friends like to have dinner somewhere with me and the guys? So we all can have a chance to get to know each other?" He suggested

I didn't even have to think about my answer because I knew I wouldn't let myself pass up the opportunity. But I didn't want to go out in public because you never know what Alice might do. Knowing her she would either scream or faint in the middle of a restaurant.

"YES!! I mean, yeah. That would be great. We could all go to our house and have dinner; I don't want Alice to cause a scene if we went somewhere public." I said with a laugh.

"That would be fine…um we have a couple more hours on shift but, we get off around two so we are available later tonight, if that's okay with you all?" He asked and I noticed his eyes kept flickering to the left occasionally and then back to me. It was sort of odd…until I realized why he was doing it.

My hood had slid back since we had been talking and he could see my scar. I got self conscious and flipped it back up as fast as I could and I was really nervous all of the sudden. We were getting along and everything and I really hoped he didn't think I was a freak or something. I looked back up at him and he looked really guilty and I didn't know why. It's not like it was his fault I had this goddamned scar on my face.

"Um…uh…yeah, so do you want my number and address and stuff?" I asked hesitantly hoping he hadn't decided to not come now.

"Yeah. I'll give you mine too. Do you have a cell phone on you?" He asked as he pulled out a nice looking cell phone from his pocket.

My old phone had melted along with everything else that was in my room but Alice and Rose had gotten me a new one. It was nice enough, and I was thankful for what I did have.

"Yeah, hang on a sec," I said as I pulled it out of my back pocket.

I opened it up and went to my contacts and pushed the button to add a new contact. I typed in 'Edward Cullen' and handed my phone to him. He apparently had done the same thing on his phone and bumped into my hand with his. We both smiled and took our phones from each other. He had typed in 'Isabella' in the name box and that confused me. I didn't remember ever telling him my whole name and he didn't put my last name either. But I just went on to assume it was common for someone to have Isabella for a whole name if they call themselves Bella. So I typed in my number and saved it as my mobile phone. I was 146th contact and my confidence took another blow. He was probably only my 10th contact. Which was pretty sad. I sighed and handed the phone back to Edward.

He gave me mine back too and he spoke up again.

"So…what about your address?" he asked and I thought about it for a minute.

"Well, you can just call me and tell me when you guys are ready to come." I said and he nodded.

"So maybe around five or so? Is that a good time?" He suggested and he glanced at Rosalie and Alice.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was twelve-thirty. And I laughed to myself.

"Yeah that's fine, but I don't know how Rose and Alice will feel about having only about five hours to get ready." I said and looked up at him.

He laughed a deep laugh and shook his head.

"I'm not kidding." I said in a very serious voice. And he stopped laughing.

"Um…" he started but it was time to go because part of me really wasn't kidding about them getting ready.

"Well, I have to go so I guess I will see you, Emmett, and Jasper later…" I said and looked up into his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said with so much sincerity, it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Bye," I said as I was about to turn.

"Bye Bella," He said and walked back over to the guys who were still standing there motionless. I knew they must've broken a world record. It was like they were statues.

I turned on my heel and walked back over to the girls, who seemed to be hyperventilating. I smiled at them.

"Come on girls! You only have five hours to get ready!" I said as I stopped in front of them.

"FIVE HOURS?!?!?!" They both screeched at the top of their lungs in unison.

I laughed to myself. "Yup."

I turned around to see Edward standing there laughing like it was nobody's business. I gave him a pointed look that said "I told you so".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was stuck with the duty of unpacking all the groceries because as soon as we got home Alice and Rose just decided to throw all the groceries in the kitchen and rush to go get ready. I told him the whole story in the car and Alice almost wrecked the car when I told her they were coming to our house. The only part I left out was that the guys were stalking them back. I decided to let them figure it out on their own and just see how awkward things might get.

At the moment I was trying to clean up the haphazard array of grocery bags that was all over the kitchen floor. It was a good thing I was the one who carried in the bags that had the bread and eggs in them because if I didn't then it would have been a disaster.

Once I had all the bags up and everything was put away in its right place I gathered up all the empty bags, put half in the recycle and the other half in the cabinet to have if we need them for something later. My mom always did that so it sort of rubbed off on me.

I started cleaning up the kitchen a little bit before I cleaned myself up. I washed the dishes and wiped down the counters. When I was finished I shuffled my way into my room.

Alice and Rose were fighting about what to where and how to do their hair and whatnot. It was amusing to hear them fight over something as stupid as hair. But then again they fought over a one calorie difference between cheeses earlier. It was ridiculous.

When I got in my room I took off my hoodie and sat on my bed. I really needed my cat right now. He used to lay on my lap and purr while I petted him and told him everything about my life. I wanted to tell him about Edward now, and how I got tingles when we touched, which sounds so cheesy but it was actually real. I picked up my little picture frame and took in everything about it. How happy we looked and how carefree we were. We were a really great family and we did almost everything together. I really needed them right now. I just wanted to hear their voices again. I wondered if I called my house phone if it might go to our voicemail. So I tried. It skipped right to the voicemail of course but the recording was all static-y and broken. It only gave me bits and pieces of their voices. I hung up and threw my phone at the ground. And of course my eyes started to leak and I started to sob. I was glad that Alice and Rose were too busy yelling at each other so they wouldn't hear me, because the last thing I needed was for them to be all over me with hugs and their own tears. I just couldn't handle that.

I put the picture down and attempted to wipe the tears of my cheeks and pull myself together. I got up and walked into my bathroom. I didn't bother looking at myself in the mirror, and just stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower. I washed and conditioned my hair and scrubbed my body down. I decided to shave because I was starting to get grossed out by my lack of shaving in the past couple of days… Then I just sat in there for a couple more minutes and let the water try to soothe my tense muscles and just help me relax.

I finally decided I had been in there long enough since the water was starting to get cold, so I turned it off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and got some lotion and rubbed it on my arms and legs and chest.

I wiped the fog off of the mirror so I could see myself and I grabbed my burn ointment that Carlisle had prescribed me with. I had to put it on everyday and it was kind of tapping on my last nerve. But I didn't want it to turn all scabby and gross.

When I was done with everything in the bathroom I walked back out into my room and went into my closet. I found a pair of skinny blue-jeans and a cobalt blue tank-top. I had had a pair of matching ballet flats that were more like slippers to me. I went over to my mirror and started to blow-dry my hair so it would look okay and cover up my scar a little bit since I wasn't going to wear a hoodie because Alice would personally kill me for not being presentable in front of her future husband.

When my hair was done I let it fall around my shoulders so it covered up nicely. Then I put on a necklace and a couple of bracelets and walked over to my bed again. I picke my phone off the floor when I saw it flashing.

I had a missed call from 'Edward Cullen'. I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. I was pretty sure I was supposed to call like any normal person. So I did.

_One ring._

_Two rings._

_Three ri~_

"Hello?" I heard a velvety voice ask.

"Hi, it's Bella. Did you call?" I answered like an idiot. Of course he called!

"Yeah I did. Its four forty-five so I was wondering if it was okay if we could come over now?" He asked.

"HOLY SHIT! Oh my God! I totally lost track of time and I was in the shower! I cant believe this!" I yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, calm down. What's wrong?" he asked and I felt so bad.

"I forgot to make dinner! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!" I said frantically into the phone because I knew I was letting Rose and Alice down now.

"You're not an idiot An-Bella. We can go pick something up. Do you guys like Olive Garden?" He asked and I noticed he was about to call me a different name but I just forgot about it.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so, so much! Yes, we like anything! I'm really sorry and I will totally pay you back…!" I said apologetically.

"No, its fine, really! We will be there in about twenty minutes…But I need directions first…" He said and he sounded embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh yeah, um, it's 4539 Thistle Drive. It's the first left after the Forks Country Club. It's a big yellow house; it's kind of hard to miss." I explained to him and he chuckled at the last part.

"Okay well,- excuse me for a second." He said. And then I listened to what was going on in the back round which was odd.

"_EMMETT! I swear to God if you don't stop with the whip cream I'm going to kill you!" _Edward yelled.

"_I'd like to see you try Eddie-boy! Bring it on baby!" _I heard a big voice answer back which I was guessing was Emmett.

"_If I find any of that on the couch or on the floor, so help me God, I will rip each and every one of your fingers off, cover them with whip cream and shove them down your throat and we'll see how amusing whip cream can be then!" _Edward yelled again and I was getting kind of freaked out.

"Okay, sorry about that Bella. We will be there soon with everything, see you later." He said apologetically.

"It's okay, and thank you! Bye Edward!" I said and hung up the phone.

I ran out of my room and yelled to Rose and Alice that they only had 20 minutes left and I started to do some last minute cleaning and tried to put away anything that might be to girly for the male eyes to see, and/or embarrassing. . Because the last thing I needed was three guys to see a magazine that was filled with naked guys and that was Rose's and Alice's thing. Not mine.

Once all that was accomplished I got down some margarita mixes, just in case somebody wanted one. I set the table and just as I put the last plate down, the doorbell rang and I heard Rosalie and Alice's shrieks of anticipation and excitement and I felt the butterflies start up in my stomach.

I went up to the door, and turned the knob.

**A/n: OKAY!! LONG CHAPTER!! I got my brain to work now and I know what is going on now!! I know what's going to happen! Yay for me! **

**Okay now if you want Edwards POV of this chapter then tell me please, because if you don't want it of the beginning, I'm just going to do the second half and switch to Bella's POV. Alright, now that my butt is officially numb I think I'm going to go to bed. Its one o'clock in the morning. **


End file.
